


Mathematics

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Satya has an ulterior motive when she asks to see Ana's rifle in private.





	Mathematics

Ana never minded anyone’s curiosity when it came to her equipment. Her rifle was a genuinely marvel to behold, after all. She loved that gun, and she was proud of it. The only thing she was more pleased with was her daughter, but unlike her Fareeha, the rifle welcomed Ana when she took it in her arms.

So, when a curious Satya had come sniffing around her, Ana had naturally relented and allowed the scientist to examine her rifle. It was flattering for someone to show any kind of interest in her. Old soldiers seemed to be in abundance at the dusty Overwatch base in Gibraltar, and with ‘coming back from the dead’ already covered by her two closest friends, there was little left for her.

And anyway, she felt like she owed Satya something after an embarrassing incident in the mess hall that had left Ana’s dinner on Satya’s lap.

“If you were to shoot me with this, would it hurt?” Satya asked as she ran her hand over the sight of the gun, slowly turning towards Ana. The first of many questions that would undoubtedly fall from Satya’s perfect lips over the next few minutes.

Ana shrugged, picking up her teacup and taking a sip as she adjusted herself on the very uncomfortable lab stool. Perhaps she should have suggested more relaxed surroundings for them to meet but Satya seemed insistent on their meeting in her lab and Ana hadn’t even thought to contest it.

Swallowing slowly, she let a small smile creep onto her face as she placed the cup back down with a clink. “If you have complied with all your medicals since arriving here and checked the box about experimental procedures, which were all on the same form, then the initial hit might hurt for a moment, but the positive effects would outweigh the negative.”

“Section 42, subsection F, yes, I can recall that,” Satya said with a soft voice, folding her arms, looking to the side. “No progress is ever made without some pain.”

Ana let out a laugh, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her knees, leaning forward to try and catch Satya’s gaze but the younger woman didn’t relent, her eyes focused on the filing cabinet in the corner rather than the war veteran before her. “Child, you are so serious! Have you ever tried to lighten up?”

“After the most recent medical, I have considered attempting to lose a few pounds.”

“I did not mean like that.”

A smile crept onto Satya’s face as she looked over at Ana before quickly averting her gaze, her eyes moving to look down at the ground. “I know. I was making a joke,” she replied, taking a step closer to Ana before she placed her hand down on the table, trying to look casual but she was so uptight. Ana had seen such characteristics before, had worked with people like Satya, and as long as they got the job done, she didn’t care how they acted around her.

“Now, tell me, did you honestly wish to look at my rifle or was something else on your mind?” Ana asked, pushing herself down from the stool, her hands adjusting her outfit, the loose black t-shirt and cargo pants so unflattering to her figure, but she was too old to care about how she looked; now she just wanted to be comfortable. Pregnancy had started her on a road of elastic waistbands and sports bras; a path that she never cared to leave.

She watched as Satya shifted ever so slightly, watched as the front panel of her dress slid down over her leg, revealing her smooth, dark skin, the rest of her leg covered with beautiful stockings and the fact she wore heels every day amazed Ana. She could barely stand to be in anything more than an inch tall, but Satya strode around all day in hers and never implied that her body felt anything but fresh and battle-ready.

However, no amount of looking at the younger woman could help Ana see into her mind. She couldn’t tell what Satya truly wanted from her. Her expression and body language were unreadable. All she could understand was that she had something weighing on her mind and that she was uncomfortable, but she assumed the latter was merely how Satya was in most social situations.

Satya stood up straight again, letting out a long sigh and Ana couldn’t help but stare at her chest, her ample bosom hidden under a thin layer of turquoise that flattered her shape so well. She could never ignore the sight of something beautiful, and Satya Vaswani was absolutely breathtaking. Ana had long since abandoned ideas of heteronormativity, she didn’t care who she spent her time with romantically, but she could never expect a woman half her age to be interested in her. Hell, she would have doubted her ability to bed someone like Satya even when she was younger.

Her personality was unknown to her, she had only ever caught glimpses of it. A novel, personalised stationery, a small music collection… there was not much to go on. Satya rarely let her personality leave her quarters. Even her own laboratory was void of personal effects, the only thing that stuck out to her was a small cactus that Ana could vaguely recall Jesse McCree presenting to Satya in the canteen.

Whether it was the same one or not was unclear.

“I am here about the other day, actually,” Satya said finally, and Ana found herself remaining by the table, leaning in. “Do you know of what I speak?”

Ana nodded, reaching up to tuck loose hair behind her ear, sighing softly. “I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart. I simply lost my footing and my dinner tray... I lost my grip on it,” Ana explained, her face turning red as she looked over at Satya, still unable to catch her gaze.

She could remember how embarrassing it had been at the time. She hated to show her age, but her knee had gone weak, and before she knew it, her dinner tray had flown from her hand and landed on the chest and lap of the one and only Satya Vaswani. No one had laughed; no one had offered to help as she clumsily rushed to Satya’s side and started brushing the food from her; her hands frantically wiping Satya’s frozen body. By the time Satya had realised what had happened; by the time she had snapped back to reality, she had stood up, pushing Ana aside with no care before rushing out of the canteen.

The next time they spoke was when Satya had requested to see her rifle in private. Ana had hoped it wouldn’t come up, but she welcomed the chance to apologise.

“I am very, very sorry. I understand that being the focus of attention like that would understandably be overwhelming and all I can do is promise to make it up to you one day. You want to see my rifle? My pleasure. You want me to pay for dry cleaning for your outfit? Say no more, I have money, I can replace the whole outfit if you wish,” Ana said, her tone authentic as she took a step towards Satya, waving her hands slightly. “It was truly an accident.”

“No apology is needed,” Satya said with a shake of her head. “It opened my eyes to something. May I speak freely to you?”

Ana let out a low chuckle, smiling as she scoffed. “Of course, my child. You can say whatever you wish to me, I am past the age of being surprised or offended,” she said with another chuckle.

She expected to hear her speak, but instead, she noticed her step closer towards her; her heels clicking against the ground in a way that drew her attention to her feet and again, Ana was distracted by her legs, her long legs clad in perfect stockings that matched the accentuating panels on her dress. Everything about her was so co-ordinated; nothing was a coincidence.

“When you placed your hands on me, something awoke inside me,” Satya said under her breath, reaching out and grabbing Ana’s free hand, the warmth of her robotic arm a surprise to Ana but not as much as her bold movements.

“I… am not sure if I follow,” Ana whispered, her heart jumping in her chest; a lump forming in her throat as Satya pulled Ana’s hand to her chest, placing it on her left breast and maybe she was following perfectly, but she needed clarification before she let herself tumble into a dream.

“I must admit that I have felt something that I can only describe as lust since the moment I met you. You are an exceptional woman, like none I have ever met before,” Satya started, exhaling slowly. “I have longed to approach you before now, but you are always with the others. You act unlike any woman I have ever seen, roughhousing with the boys, not caring about society's standards, simply acting as you wish to. You are truly a wonder to me, Ana Amari.”

Ana went to speak, only to have Satya place a synthetic finger over her lips, shushing her.

“I have always wished to be a free spirit like yourself, but it is not in my nature. However, if you would allow me, I would be honoured... and forever in your debt, if you would allow me to be so brash and daring with you,” Satya said, a small smirk playing on her lips as she took a step closer, sliding her hands to Ana’s hips. Ana’s hand remained on her breast as if glued there. She was frozen entirely, even as Satya leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a motion that fulfilled her own desires, and left her stomach turning in knots.

She couldn’t believe she was stood here kissing Satya; couldn’t believe that she was opening her mouth and letting such a young woman steal the very breath from her. She felt her body go numb as she was pinned against the nearest filing cabinet, Satya having far more strength than her slim form would have led someone to believe.

“Satya, you…” She whispered as the kiss was broken, and she found Satya looking straight at her, unblinking and shaking, her hands holding Ana’s hips for a moment longer before she tugged Ana’s t-shirt from her waistband. “Are you sure you want to do something like this with someone like me?”

“Someone like you?” She asked, reaching up and brushing her own hair behind her ear as she looked away finally, a smile on her lips. “Ana, I think you are a marvel, and I have wanted to do this for so long. I have just been afraid but having you here…. With me. After you touched me, I could not think of anything else. All I could think about was your hands on me; my hands on you.”

Ana felt her words through her body, a tingle heading straight to her clit as she felt a hand slide under her shirt, feeling out her old muscles and soft skin. She was long past her prime and knowing that a woman like Satya could still desire her was beyond flattering. The way her hands explored her body under her shirt was enough to make her gasp, her fingers sliding under her sports bra to seek out her nipples; already so hard and aching.

“Please, you must let me taste you,” Satya whispered as she leaned in, her robotic hand sliding to Ana’s crotch and pressing down hard, her fingers seeking out her clit through the layers of her clothes and Ana found herself nodding, letting out a soft moan. “I have thought about nothing but that for so long.”

“Where do you want me?” Ana replied, her voice so meek as she surrendered her body to Satya, letting herself be moved like a doll, picked up and pushed down onto the lab table, files and monitors being moved aside before she felt the cold metal against her back, her shirt hitched up enough to show her stomach; scars from both battle and a life defiantly lived more than evident on her flesh.

Ana found herself staring at the ceiling, trying to not think so much as Satya unzipped her trousers and pulled them down, hesitating only to take off her boots and socks. She found herself worrying that Satya would be disgusted with her body, but her fears were soon pushed away as Satya’s lips were on her inner thighs, her hands pushing open her legs as she kissed her way higher.

Soon a hand was pressing down on her crotch again, feeling out her pussy through the large, cotton briefs she wore. Standard issue; no bells or whistles and she was about to apologise for them when she felt Satya’s nose against her, her tongue running along the outline of her labia through the fabric, and she dared to look down just in time to catch Satya’s gaze as she let out the softest moan.

Ana covered her mouth as fingers tugged down her underwear, no comment about the size or ugliness of them, everything happened in silence as Satya moved back between her legs, her fingers running down Ana’s lips, slowly spreading them and she felt a slight coolness from the air against her cunt and she grew increasingly embarrassed as she felt Satya analyse her, spreading her open under her intense gaze.

Without another word, Satya leaned in, her hands sliding to Ana’s thighs, holding her open as she ran her tongue down her lips, pushing her tongue between them and seeking her clit, lapping almost frantically as she went from nothing to everything, moaning against her pussy as she just kept going. Ana reached down almost instantly, her hand finding Satya’s silky hair, gripping it as she found herself slowly pushing her body up, rocking against Satya’s face.

It had been… so long since someone had been with her like this; so casual, no strings, purely sexual. It was so raw; so needy, the way Satya mouthed against her pussy, her tongue rubbing her clit, slipping down to taste her cunt before her hands slid back to her crotch, her thumbs spreading her lips again as she lavished her attention on her hard clit.

“Satya, come here,” she panted out, moaning as the tongue finally relented, and she looked down just before Satya wiped her hand over her wet mouth. “Wait, wait.”

Satya stood up straight, a large blush on her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Ana, her gaze nervous, still shy, and Ana couldn’t help but think it was the most endearing sight. Still, she wished to have it replaced with another.

“Would you please remove your dress? I must admit, I have found myself staring at you often, thoughts of you like this with me… so frequent,” Ana admitted, perching up on her elbows. “I may be old, but I still have such desires and the way you tease my eyes daily with that hint of thigh… An old woman like me can only take so much,” she said with a soft voice, noticing the small smile on Satya’s face as she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, revealing the long zip in the back of her dress.

Ana’s hands were shaking as she pushed herself up, her hot cunt throbbing against the metal of the desk as she sat upright. Her entire body was on fire; worked up by the smallest thing but it felt good to be this alive again. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly as she reached up and started tugging the zipper down, revealing unscarred dark skin; so perfect and smooth, the faint smell of roses filling her senses as she pushed Satya’s dress from her shoulders, the fabric pooling at her ankles.

Before Satya could turn around, Ana’s hands found the clasp of her bra, the intricate lace soft against the tips of her fingers as she undid the clasp and Satya let it fall from her body. She found her hands drawn to the indents left by the garment, and her hands followed them to the front of her body as Satya turned around. Running her fingers under her breasts, she moved her hand to cup them. So firm; youthful, Ana thought to herself as she groped them gently, her eyes on Satya’s face as she looked away with a soft sigh.

“You are wonderful,” Ana whispered as she slid her hands to Satya’s waist, pulling her with her as she leaned back again, Satya’s bare breasts pushing against her own still hidden under her t-shirt but neither of them made a move to remove any more clothes as their lips connected again.

The kiss was hot; heavy, both of their hands wandering, feeling out each other’s bodies as they ground against each other, Ana’s hand sliding between Satya’s thighs, pressing down on her covered crotch, rubbing her roughly.

“Satya, you like mathematics, yes?” Ana mumbled as she broke the kiss, dragging her lips down to Satya’s neck, kissing the skin as Satya let out a small laugh.

“Oh, that was terrible, Miss Amani,” Satya said with another laugh as she lowered her head, letting Ana’s fall away from her body as she nuzzled her way down Ana’s body. “But I understand what you are saying,” she finished, sliding off the bench and taking a moment but Ana found herself laying still, unable to move, her clit so hard and desperate to be touched again.

Then she heard a sound, and before she knew it, Satya was straddling her face, her cunt in plain view as she manoeuvred herself, settling her own hands on Ana’s thighs, pushing down until her thumbs spread her lips again and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she stared up at Satya’s pussy, her knees on either side of Ana’s head. There was no other place she’d rather be than here, under a beautiful woman; basking the very scent of her.

She lay still as Satya dipped her head lower, her tongue darting out and finding her clit instantly and she felt amazing; pure ecstasy pulsing through her body as this young, gorgeous woman lavished attention on her, making her feel better than she had felt in years. Selfishly, Ana found her hands simply stroking Satya’s thighs, not touching her cunt just yet as she let herself be the centre of attention for once, and Satya seemed more than willing to give her everything she needed.

Her body arched up as Satya slid a finger inside her, adding another before she slowly fucked her with them, her tongue still working her clit with purpose.

Moaning, Ana dragged her palms along the insides of her thighs, the skin so soft and smooth, and she could already see how wet Satya’s pussy was, the lips moist under a layer of thick hair, neatly trimmed into a triangle and she found herself smiling as she parted her lips and pushed her head up, running her tongue over her labia with a small moan. She tasted as good as she looked, and she couldn’t resist going in again, her tongue pressing into her cunt playfully before she licked her way to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking with a smirk, noticing the way Satya’s thighs shook around her head.

She could sense the pent-up desire; those denied feelings, and with each swipe of her tongue, she felt Satya let it all go, moaning against Ana’s cunt, both of them only pulling away to breathe. She could feel her own body buck up as Satya’s fingers rubbed inside her; fucked her, spreading her cunt for her tongue to dip in and taste her again, teasing her so much but it was fun, and oh how Ana longed for fun.

Ana wasn’t sure how long she had been between Satya’s legs, didn’t know how long she had been groping and playing with her thighs; her firm ass, her hands were so curious when it came to Satya’s body that she found she was unable to control herself, her tongue rubbing against her clit as she could see Satya raising her head, throwing her head back and letting out a low moan as she pushed back against Ana’s face, her own hands gripping Ana’s thighs as she rocked back against her.

She pulled away slowly, lowering her head back down to the desk as Satya remained kneeled over her, panting heavily and she could only stare up at her pussy, a lazy smile on her face as she saw how wet it was; saw the mess she had made - and before she had a chance to relax, Satya returned her attention back to Ana’s cunt, her tongue rubbing her frantically as fingers spread her open, revealing her to anyone who would dare walk in and that idea turned Ana on more than anything else.

The idea that someone might walk in on them and find her spread open on the lab desk, her cunt so clearly on display, fingers pressed inside, pushing in and out with purpose as Satya’s mouth continued to lick and suck her clit, her own thighs shaking as she thrust up to meet every moment Satya made.

“Keep going,” Ana whispered, raising her hands weakly and holding Satya’s hips, breathing so heavily as she felt her orgasm rising, a deep throbbing in her clit, so close, so fucking close that she was stuttering into pure bliss, unable to stop herself as she finally reached her peak, letting out a loud moan, her fingers digging into Satya’s soft flesh as she climaxed harder than she could ever recall, her pussy clenching around Satya’s fingers. Her body almost instantly went limp, her legs sliding down and simply hanging off the edge as she lay there panting, trying to catch her breath. She must have stopped breathing at some point, her head feeling light and fuzzy as Satya’s tongue continued to lap away, keeping her pussy spread open until she found herself whispering for Satya to stop; that she was too sensitive.

“Thank you… so much,” Ana mumbled, letting out a low chuckle as Satya swung her knee over her, moving to sit down beside her, seemingly uncaring that she was nude, with the exception of her heels and stockings, which Ana could only think looked absolutely stunning. However, after pleasuring each other so thoroughly, such comments seemed so unnecessary.

“So, tell me, has that mathematics line worked on anyone before?” Satya asked, smiling as she looked down at Ana.

Ana shrugged, gazing back at Satya, only to again have her avoid eye contact but it hardly mattered, she knew Satya was listening. “Well, at least once.”


End file.
